1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a multiple splice installation system and method of using thereof, and more particularly, a multiple splice installation system which is capable of securing the trays and preventing damage from occurring to the splice trays and optical fibers disposed therein.
2. Related Art
There are two common techniques used to install multiple splice trays in a splice closure or enclosure: 1. Hinged splice trays and 2. Strapped splice trays.
For hinged splice trays, the splice trays have integral hinge features that connect the splice trays to each other or connect the splice trays to a backbone hinge plate. Using either technique, the splice trays are designed to pivot about the axis defined by the hinges. Although the technique of using hinges can be effective, it also has some limitations. Specifically, it can be difficult to insert new splice trays into a pre-existing stack of splice trays or remove an installed splice tray from a pre-existing stack of the splice trays. Additionally, since the hinge is typically physically close to the edge of the splice tray, it can be difficult for many field technicians to access the interior of a splice tray due to interference with the bottom surface of a lifted splice tray.
On the other hand, for strapped splice trays, the splice trays are physically stacked onto a base plate and a strap is used to hold the splice trays in place. Often, a key feature is used to prevent the stacked splice trays from moving out of position due to the torque applied by cable subunits. Although the technique of using straps has its advantages, the technique also has some limitations. Specifically, when field technicians are required to access a specific splice tray in a stack of the splice trays, all retaining straps must be removed, thereby allowing all splice trays to move and risking possible fiber bending. Additionally, other features must be added to a splice closure or enclosure to store the splice trays when access is needed.
The current invention addresses the above noted shortcomings of hinged splice trays and strapped splice trays.